Dalien Howlter
Dalien Howlter is the son of Dil Howlter and an alien mother known only as Senior Pollination Technician #3. History After being abducted by aliens, Dil started feeling a bit nauseous and queasy. A few days later Dil gave birth to Dalien at the hospital. Although Dalien's personality isn't greatly known, almost everyone in the Howlter household had a different feeling about him. Dil was simply relieved to have gotten through everything and loves Dalien as his son. Tabitha reacted by having pre-parental panic (even though Dalien isn't her son) and coped by playing Blicbloc at the hospital. Dab, however, didn't like Dalien at first and didn't want a new sibling, though they began to get along over time. Appearance As a baby While Dalien resembled a normal Sim baby in many aspects, the most notable differences were his blue skin and his tapered ears. Another notable detail was that his default outfit was an extraterrestrial-style babygrow. His strange appearance was noted by his family, in particular Tabitha, who up until seeing Dalien had been seemingly unaware of his alien origins; however, his appearance did not alert anyone other than his family that he was an alien. He is known to have inherited his blue skin from Pollination Technician 3. As a toddler Having aged up into a toddler, Dalien's appearance did not change greatly; he was still hairless, and kept his tapered ears. While in his natural form, he wore an extra-terrestrial style pair of black underpants, reminiscent of his babygrow. However, it was discovered when he aged up that he had gained the ability to masquerade as a human, and while Dan and Phil decided to keep him in his natural form as much as possible, they began using his human form in scenarios where it would be too obvious that Dalien was an alien rather than a human. Dalien's human form gives him cropped ginger hair, pale green eyes and lightly tanned skin. Dan and Phil chose to give him pastel-dominant outfits to contrast with his darker alien wear, and his daily outfit consisted of cyan overalls with yellow pockets, a pink t-shirt and tan loafers. His formal wear was a lilac tuxedo with white-and-cyan trainers, and his party outfit was a cyan t-shirt with wolf overalls and grey trainers. However, for his sleepwear, Dan and Phil chose to keep his alien outfit as a sign of his true self within his disguise. As a child When Dan and Phil aged up Dalien to a child, both his alien appearance and his human disguise stayed more or less the same as his toddler self. He remains hairless, and his black extra-terrestrial outfit has graduated into a black spacesuit, reminiscent of his father Dil's sleepwear. His human disguise remains green-eyed and ginger, with his hair styled in a swept-back fringe. Dan and Phil decided to keep his outfits pastel-dominant, with his new everyday outfit being a cyan shirt with white collar and sides, brown rolled-up tracksuits and black trainers with blue tongues and tips. Based on the 'family tradition' of having a second outfit based on pastel colours (even though that was already Dalien's clothing theme', Dalien received a second outfit consisting of a pale blue camouflage jacket over a pink t-shirt, fuchsia trousers and his everyday trainers recoloured with white and green instead of blue. His formal outfit is a red and orange ombre shirt with olive-green trousers and brown brogues with a white stripe, his athletic outfit is a white gilet over an orange t-shirt with black tracksuits and white, grey and green trainers, his sleepwear is a blue pyjama shirt with a football pattern, red boxer shorts and white slippers, and his swimwear (dubbed his 'best' outfit by Phil) is red sunglasses, a beaded necklace and black swimming trunks. His party outfit was originally a jacket, t-shirt and jeans, but in keeping with another Howlter family tradition, Dan and Phil randomised this category, ultimately giving him a pirate costume. Trivia * The name "Dalien" is a mixture of the words "Dil" and "Alien," much like "Dab" is a mixture of "Dil" and "Tab," a nickname for Tabitha. ** This is a tradition used throughout Dan and Phil's Sims series; every Sim they have created, including, Dil, Dab, Dalien, and the family dog, Nuki, has been named via combining two different names to create a new one. * The reason Dalien's name isn't another mixture of Dil and Tabitha (which would be Til or Tilly as revealed by Phil) is because Tabitha isn't Dalien's real mother, who is instead Pollination Technician #3. * Dalien is Dil's second child, but not Tabitha's. * Although Tabitha isn't Dalien's mother, she has consistently treated him as though she were, by actions such as having "pre-parental panic" and openly showing affection towards him. While not his biological parent, she seems to care about him immensely. * Because he was born on July 3rd, his zodiac sign would be Cancer. Category:The Sims 4